Gift of Leo
by Salem4ver
Summary: Leo, the gold cloth of the Lion has had enough of death of tis saints so it gets idea. It saves Regulus, Ilias, Sisyphus, [Female] Degel, Kardia, Krest, [Female] Albafica and Lugonis
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Regulus P.O.V

 _"Beautiful done! You managed to reach a level exceeding a God's...!" The murder of my father, Rhadamanthys said. I knew someone like him would die in standing position._

 _"You know," I began to speak with him. "... I could hear something during the whole time we were fighting. You had never wished a god's strength. Like when I was looking for my father...weren't you also looking for someone?" Then I close my eyes feeling it. My time is running out. I walk away from that standing dead man. I apologize to all my friends that are still fighting as I make my way to Leo. I start to fade into the air while touching Leo._

 _"I'm sorry Leo. I don't want to leave you alone. You have always been there for me. I know you go through a great depression every time a saint of yours dies. You and Athena aren't that different when it comes to loss. I just want you to know that you were my great friend and thanks for having my back." I close my eyes and finally fade._

 _It was cold. The area white and cold. Nothing but myself stood there. Father? Uncle? Nope. Not even a long blond hair white dress wearing woman that Father said was my mother. I look around walking for what must have been hours before I saw something, Leo? Leo was crying I run to it and hug it. Leo hugs back._

 _"Once more, can we fight as one?" It asks me._

 _"Of course, anything for my greatest friend." I tell it as I reappear in the land of the living in front of Hades. Time for this guy to know that humans are full of possibilities! "For possibilities!" The arrow is released and a bright light hits him. Hades leaves the body of Alone and flies to Italy that he placed up in the sky. Then I fade back into the earth to same white area. Father and Uncle should be around here. But where? I walk around wondering where they are. I'm alone. I never liked being alone. When I lost father, Leo was there for me. Leo had always been there for me. When Uncle would scold me for something Leo would comfort me and looking at Leo reminded me of what I had to do. My goal, that I can't let anything keep me down. Leo was my real source of courage. Always there for me when no one else was. My one true ally in any fight I was in. The one that never faltered on me. The one that never left me alone. I sit down holding my legs rocking myself slightly when I hear something. Footsteps? I look behind me seeing a lion standing behind me and it runs to me._

 _"Leo? Leo!" I hug it crying into its fur._

 _"It's okay, shh..."_

 _"Leo, do you know where my family is?"_

 _"Of course, I know, this way." Leo leads me back the way it came. "I won't ever leave you alone. I won't let you be alone. Not now, not ever." Leo said I smile happily._

 _"Thanks Leo." I say when two figures looking around for something appear. I narrow my eyes trying to get a better look at them. it was Father and Uncle! I race to them waving and shouting their names to get their attention. They both perk up to my voice and turn. I tackle them to the ground hard._

 _"Thank you, Leo, thank you, so much." I turn smiling at the lion. Leo says something I can't hear. But then father holds me close with uncle and the everything fades into a warmth. "Leo...thank you."_

Leo P.O.V

 _I know I shouldn't have done it. But I couldn't stop myself. Regulus the one thing that kept me from killing myself was gone, no I was going to bring him back. And that's what I have done. With permission and help of the entity, I was able to bring them back. Regulus, Sisyphus, Ilias, Lugonis, Albafica, Degel, Kardia, and Krest._

 _"Leo, you know what must be done when they are freed."_

 _"I know, I know."_

 _"Don't prolong it." I stand there in my box crying. I did it for him. I couldn't let him die. I couldn't live with myself I didn't attempt something._

 _"Leo,"_

 _"Rayet."_

 _"A job well done, my old friend. We aren't higher beings remember we die too. And don't worry. I'll be there for you when they are freed." She said to me. that gave some comfort for what was to happen next in later years._

 ** **A/N:**** Sorry for it being short but trust me it will be worth it. if not then sorry! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Key:

[Thoughts]

 _"Cloths speaking!"_

 _Now on with the chapter..._

XXX

Normal P.O.V

Aiolia woke in a sweat and strong pain in his chest. That dream again. He had been having it for about half a year now. A lot had happened in that half year on top of it. Aiolia couldn't help but smile at it. A half year since the defeats of Hades and Loki. And 5 months since he married the sleeping woman beside him. Lyfia. The woman that helped him defeat Loki in Asgard. Lyfia meant the world to him. He never let her out of his sight. Lyfia had a challenging time adapting to the extreme weather change but she was able to and she didn't mind the chance in her wardrobe. Wearing clothing similar to Athena's handmaiden's and always braiding her hair before going out to do something.

"I love you," He whispers in her ear. Getting up he goes into a shower. His thoughts head back to the dream. As he washed his hair he rinsed and stepped out changing into clothes then wearing the Leo cloth.

 _ZAP!_

"Ahg!" Aiolia suddenly felt something ping his chest hard like a bullet just hit him. But soon it was gone. [Okay...? What the hell?] Aiolia soon shrugs it off when he hears something move by the window where the bed is. Lyfia slowly wakes up as Aiolia kneels before the bed smiling at her.

She yawns and blinks before looking at him. "Oh, morning Aiolia."

He chuckles pulling back strands of her hair. "Morning." He kisses her softly. She sits up and looks out the window for a moment. "Something wrong?" he worriedly sits on the bed.

"Nothing, I just keep thinking about when I lived back home. I had room like this, where my bed was close to the window and I could see the town and snow." She said remembering that time in the freezing cold land. Aiolia pulls her into a hug. She still missed Asgard, which was natural, but Aiolia had seen her cry about it many times.

"Don't worry Lyfia, we'll visit Asgard soon, okay?"

She looks at him kissing his check. "I know." She said. With his help, she got up and went to get ready. Aiolia walked into the main hall of the Leo house when again.

 _ZAP!_

Aiolia held his chest again in pain but then like a snap it was gone. [What the hell? Again?] The pain was new. Was he getting sick? [I should probably head to the doctors and see if they can anything wrong if not then it must be in my head.] He concluded.

"Aiolia?" Lyfia soon comes out wearing a simple short dress and her hair braided.

He walks over to her. "Did I ever tell you how much hate it when you braid your hair? It looks better the way you had it when we met." He said reaching to undo the braid. She grabs his hand holding it to her cheek as he holds it.

"Maybe tonight." She said in a tone making his face flusher. She giggles leaving a kiss on his nose. "I'll be in the village with Rayet today." She said talking about her new friend that she made. Aiolia smiles.

"Okay, just be careful." He said watching her walk off. She waves to him he waves back. When she is out of sight the pain comes back.

 _ZAP!_

"Arr..." He held down a in pain cry. He didn't want Lyfia to hear. The pain got worse but then in a second it faded like it wasn't there. [What was going on? This pain? This depression?] The Leo saint wasn't sure what was going on but it hurt a lot. Aiolia sighs and wonders if he should have gone with Lyfia. It got real boring without her around.

"Aiolia?" Suddenly the Lion turns to face a person behind him.

It was Aiolos, his older brother and the best man of the wedding 5 months ago.

"You seemed troubled." It was like the wedding all over again.

Aiolia begins to laugh. "This feels like the wedding all over again, Aiolos." He laughs.

Aiolos smiles walking over pulling his brother into a comforting hug.

 ** **Flashback****

 _Aiolia was pacing around the dressing room. He was nervous, this was something new to him. The wedding was today. Today the woman he loved would be his wife. He was so worried that something would go wrong._

 _"I can't do this. I can't." He told himself pacing still._

 _He was trying to pull himself together and marry Lyfia. But he was so worried. So many hours went into the wedding and now he was chickening out. He looks at himself in the mirror._

 _"Yes, you can, Aio." He turns see Aiolos stand behind him._

 _The older man walks up fixing his brother's tuxedo. Aiolia sighs at his brother._

 _"Thanks, Aiolos, it's just nerve racking." Aiolos hugs him tightly._

 _"Don't worry, if anyone as deserved this, it's you and that woman is waiting for you after all."_

 _Aiolia smiles as the two brothers walk together getting ready. With help from the others they make their way to the Altar. Aiolia stands there waiting for Lyfia. Two minutes later Lyfia appears down the aisle in her stunning wedding dress. Aioria felt his face heat seeing her walk to him._

 _After sealing their vows with a kiss, they were married. The celebration time was huge and long. Aioria and Lyfia after a while snuck away to his room. And that completed their wedding night._

 ** **Present****

"Remember no matter what I'll be there for you." Aiolos said smiling happily. Aiolia also smiles back with glee. The two brothers started talking about many other things like how much repairs have been completed to the Sanctuary. But something was stinging in Aiolia's mind. What was Leo trying to tell him? Maybe Athena would know. He needed to find what Leo wanted. Soon enough a vision popped into his head.

 ** **Vision****

There was the gate of Blues-Guard. Soon everything zipped pasted the small kingdom to the frozen wastelands. Inside the ice wall to the far north was Regulus! There where others too but the way the ice reflected covered their faces but nonetheless there where others there.

 ** **Present****

"Aiolia?"

Aiolos calls out worried.

"Aiolia?"

"Sorry what?"

Aiolos gives his brother a conscered look.

"Aio are you alright? You spaced out and look pale. I think you should lay down."

Aiolia quickly shakes his head. [Now i know that Leo wants. Dont worry Leo, I'll save Regulus and those others in ice.]

"No I'll fine. I just realized that I needed to speak with Athena. If you'll please excuse me brother." Aiolia soon walks pasted his brother waving goodbye.

"Okay," Aiolos mummbles to himself not sure what just happened. [Brother?] Once Aiolia was out of sight Aiolos crocks his head on oneside just confused. Aiolos shakes his head going after him. Making up for all that lost time he could have been there for Aiolia and wasn't; he goes after his little brother worriedly.

 ** **Athena's Shrine****

Athena sat on her throne listening to Pope Shion speak about other gods that may attack during this time of peace. But suddenly the large wood doors open and both stop instantly seeing Aiolia walk quickly into the halls with a worried Aiolos trailing behind.

"I hope i didnt interupt anything."

Athena smiles.

"Dont worry about it. I can tell that you have something important to share and ask."

Aiolia smiles.

"Yes,"

Athena, Aiolos, and Pope Shion look at him clearly interested in what he was going to share.

"I request permission to head to Blues-Guard."

"Why?" Shion asks puzzled.

"I have a hunch that old friends of Sanctuary are near there."

"And do these old friends have names?"

"I can't say because if I am wrong I honestly don't want to get your hopes up."

Aiolia said honestly. Athena smiles.

"Then you may go, with Aiolos and two other gold saints of your choosing." She said smiling.

He smiles.

"Thank you Milady."

He grabs Aiolos by the arm. "Let's get going!"

"Aio!" Aiolos cries trying to stop his brother from dragging him out the hall.

Shion and Athena laugh and smile at the brother gold saints. [I wonder who these old friends are.] Athena looks at the door thoughtfully.

"I am just as curious as you Milady Athena now please excuse me, there are other matters I must attend to." She nods at him.

He leaves out the door to somewhere else probably Star Hill. Athena places a finger to her chin thinking hard when she hears a voice.

 _"Athena, do not fear...I am the gold cloth of Leo...I don't have much time to explain but what you need to know is this. I showed Aiolia the way to these old friends. All but two you know from your past lives... they all once...wore the cloths of gold and two of that group are Leos that once wore me."_ Leo soon faded.

[I see. Leo if this is your doing I thank you for bringing me back my saints. I truly do.] She thought happily. She couldn't wait. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

XXX

 ** **Libra House****

Dohko woke early morning and just finished his morning stretches. He had been doing them for the past four hours. He woke up earlier then the other gold saints that much was true. ****(A/N: The man don't get no sleep!)**** He was walking cross the main hall heading to his kitchen but suddenly was grabbed by a mysterious golden blur.

"Huh? Aiolos?" Dohko questions seeing him also being pulled.

"Aiolia got permission from Athena to go to Blues-Guard. Something about old friends of the Sanctuary are somewhere near there. He is taking me, you, and Saga."

"Why Saga?"

"Because!" Aiolia chimes in.

"He can use ****Another Dimension**** to get us there faster!" He said with a determined look in his eyes.

[Well so much for eating.] Dohko thought remembering he hadn't eaten yet. With a sigh he lets Aiolia continue to pull him all the way down the stairs.

 ** **Gemini House****

Saga was reading a book in the seating area of the house he was guarding while Kannon, his twin was on a date with someone. Which Kannon wasn't him a name because something about if they break up that he wouldn't have to worry about it. [I really want to know her name...] He thought. Maybe it was someone Kannon wasn't really supposed to be seeing. Sadly a large number of girls comes to mind.

"SAGA!" Saga jumps to the calling of his name.

He gets up setting his book aside walking into the main hall seeing three gold saints stand around looking for him.

"What?"

"We need your help!" Aiolia says smiling. Saga knew that look.

It was the look Aiolos had used many times. That look was: I got permission from the higher-ups to do something so let's go! Saga sighs inwardly.

"For what?"

"Passage to Blues-Guard."

"Why?"

Aiolos explains what happen in Athena's Shrine. Saga makes a look of understanding and agrees.

 ** **-ANOTHER DIMENSION!-****

[Don't worry Regulus! We're coming to save you! I promise you and Leo.] Aiolia swore entering the ****Another Dimension****.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

XXX

 ** **Blues-Guard****

It was freezing. Dohko, Aiolos, and Saga where freezing. Aiolia was standing there like an Aquarius saint that isn't bothered in the slightest by the freezing temperature around them.

"How are you not freezing!?" Saga demands shivering.

"Oddly enough... I am not cold." He said simply. The three older men just blink at him.

[What the hell just happened to my little brother?] Aiolos wonders as they walk into Blues-Guard to speak with the ruler of Blues-Guard, Alexer the prince. The four saints are invited inside the stone place and are given a hot meal and warm drinks.

"So what brings you all to our lovely yet freezing piece of the world?" Ask the Prince.

"Mission given to us by Athena." Aiolos says.

"May I ask what the mission is?"

"We have heard that old friends of the Sanctuary are near by. We came to see for ourselves."

"Ah, I see. Well I hope you find these old friends of yours." He said smiling.

They stayed a little longer given the Prince had ordered a little feast for them so they would stay warm before leaving. They all conserve with another for a while. Aiolia's heart beings to sting reminding him why he came in the first place. Aiolia sneaks away feeling to hot in the castle he walks outside and lets the pain lead him to Regulus knowing little that Aiolos was going to check on him.

"Aiolia!?" Aiolos shouts looking around but his brother is nowhere in sight. [Oh, no...] Aiolos darts back in getting Saga and Dohko.

 ** **Somewhere North of Blues-Gaud****

Aiolia gets miles from the kingdom of Blues-Guard and looks around as the storm picks up. He pushes through it not stopping until he got where Leo wanted him to go.

"Aiolia!?" He could hear the mumbled voice of his brother calling him.

Too late to turn back. He could feel it. [I am too close. Just a little farer.] And so he traveled finding a dome of the storm. The storm was blowing over some kind of shield that glew brightly once closer. Aiolia wakes through it.

"Ahg! Calm down Leo, I'm here!" He told Leo.

He saw Regulus and two that looked like him. Also, two young women, and three other men. Aiolia starts wheezing he couldn't breathe. His throat felt like it was closing. [Brother...Regulus...Lyfia...]

"AHHHH!" Aiolia screams holding his chest in pain it was getting worse.

"Aiolia!" Aiolos, Saga, and Dohko come running through the dome seeing him in pain. Aiolos scoops his brother into his arms.

"Aiolia what is wrong?"

"I-I...can...feel it. Leo's pain...R-Regulus's pain...Dohko...help them." Aiolia is soon screaming in pain.

"Dohko!" Aiolos whales at him. Dohko nods and summons the weapons of Leo.

Saga uses his cosmo on Aiolia in hopes to ease the pain in anyway. But soon Aiolia passes out wheezing for air. Aiolos is on the brink of tears holding his brother to him mumbling: Please Aiolia don't go! I would do anything just please don't leave me. Saga seeing his best friend so distort turns his head over to Dohko and what he sees just makes his rage flare. ** **(A/N: Oh, no Saga you will gain the red lantern ring of Rage! Calm down buddy you're just seeing that Dohko is older then he appears and let's on! XD)****

"Go faster old man!" Saga shouts seeing the old man taking his time in picking a weapon.

"I am! I need to pick the right one or Aiolia and those inside will be in worse shape." Dohko says.

[Every saint should know that. Rookie.] Dohko thought grabbing the Spear of Libra.

He throws the spear at the ice breaking. The ones inside are easily seen and Dohko is in a complete loss of words. So is Saga and Aiolos as they stare at the unconscious former gold saints that Aiolia had referred to as "Old Friends of the Sanctuary".

Aiolia wakes up breathing normal. His eyes meet his brother's.

"Aiolos...?"

"Aiolia!" Aiolos smashes him into a warm hug.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"I wont. Did Dohko?" He asks parting.

Helping him stand Aiolos smiles.

"See for yourself."

Aiolia looks to where Aiolos is pointing and sees a young boy around fifteen, obviously Regulus, a man around his thirties, ****(A/N: I don't know how old Ilias is.)**** another man about twenty-nine, a green haired woman about twenty-two, a blue haired man about the same age as the green haired woman, the light blue haired woman looked to be one year older then other two, a man with short brown hair looked like he was twenty, and there was a red haired man looked around thirty-six maybe thirty-seven.

[Holy Athena, how long where those guys in that ice?] Saga wonders looking at them.

[Athena will happy to see these guys again.] Dohko thought. He looks at Saga and Saga nods. It was time to use ****Another Dimension**** and return to the Sanctuary.

 ** **-ANOTHER DIMENSION!-****

XXX

Me: So what you guys think?

Aiolia: Why was I the one to get hurt?

Aiolos: I agree.

Me: Sorry, but if it makes you feel any better Leo and Sagittarius are my favorite!

Aiolia and Aiolos: It does.

Saga: So who is Ra-

Me: *Covers Saga's mouth*

Me: Shut up! You'll be spoiling the readers idiot!

Dohko: She's right.

*Regulus, Ilias, Sisyphus, Degel, Kardia, Albafica, Krest, Lugonis wake up*

Regulus, Ilias, Sisyphus, Degel, Kardia, Albafica, Krest, Lugonis: Where are we?

Me: Welcome to the future!

Regulus, Ilias, Sisyphus, Degel, Kardia, Albafica, Krest, Lugonis: WHAT!?

Dohko: She speaks the truth I swear on the honor of the Libra saints! *rises his hand in the air*

Regulus, Ilias, Sisyphus, Degel, Kardia, Albafica, Krest, Lugonis: Huh? *has no clue what is going on*

Aiolos: Don't worry all will be explained in the next chapter!

Regulus, Ilias, Sisyphus, Degel, Kardia, Albafica, Krest, Lugonis: The what?

Everyone else: Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Hospital in Athens**

Ilias POV

 _Where am I? I_ _can't_ _tell_ _nothing_ _feels familiar. It feels like_ _I_ _am laying on a bed. But that_ _can't_ _be right. I_ _know_ _I_ _died. I remember the pain_ _very_ _well. Kind of hard to forget_ _when_ _a horn gets stabbed into your chest. Also l, there feels_ _like_ _there is_ _some_ _kind of needle inserted into my arm. There are also distorted sounds around me._ _People_ _talking_ _I_ _think at least. The clearest_ _sound_ _I_ _hear is the one closest to me. It is a beeping sound._ _It's_ _rhythmic beeping almost._

 **"How is he doctor?"**

 _I hear a loud clear voice of a woman_ _standing_ _somewhere_ _around_ _me. She sounds worried about me. Arkes, could it be her? I would do anything_ _to_ _see her face again and for her to meet our son. Regulus..._

 **"He is in perfect health and could wake at any moment. The others like the twenty-nine year old** **could** **also wake at moment or later in the week** **perhaps** **later in the month."**

 _Twenty-nine year old? Sisyphus! He is here? Where?_

 **"And the boy?"**

 **"Ah, the fifteen year old...we have been running tests on him and the twenty-two year old may not wake for a while and when they do it would be best to have them stay here if anything happens. Now please excuse me,** **I** **must see what the tests have concluded."**  
 **"I understand and please do your best. Are you staying here with Ilias?"**

 _What she knows my name? Just how the_ _hell_ _does she know my name? I_ _don't_ _recall meeting her. And that fifteen and twenty-two year old...why do_ _I_ _feel_ _like_ _I_ _know the teenager? I hope they give a name soon. My ears soon pickup the voice she was talking to._

 **"Yeah I'll catch up later."** _He says as the_ _woman_ _leaves._ **"Hey, there** **Ilias** **,** **I** **don't** **know if your** **listening** **but,** **I** **thought** **I** **would talk to you for a bit."** _He reminds me of Sisyphus by his voice always filled of concern._

 _He talks to me like he_ _doesn't_ _know me so he_ _can't_ _be Sisyphus because he_ _sounds_ _uncomfortable speaking to me. Since he_ _doesn't_ _know me it makes sense._

 **"So, ... before** **I** **go,** **I** **wanted to** **let** **you know that Sisyphus is here and Regulus, but is here** **but he** **isn't** **in too good shape as he** **should** **be for a fifteen year old."**

 _REGULUS!? He was the fifteen year_ _old_ _the doctor and the woman where talking about...my son. I have to see him. Where is he!? I need to see him._

 **"I** **should** **get going, I'll tell Regulus and Sisyphus that your here and you say 'hello'."** _What_ _? No come back_ _don't_ _leave now tell me_ _where_ _my son is please!_

Normal POV

"W-Wait..." Aiolia stops himself two feet from the door and turns around slowly seeing Ilias struggle to wake.

"R-Regulus...take me to him..." Ilias's eyes close and he squints his eyes trying to wake up.

"Come on Ilias,"

Aiolos darts over to him and helps the older Leo sit up. Ilias opens his eyes and blinks for a moment then looks around at his hospital room. [Where am I? Is this a hospital?] Ilias questions seeing how white the room is.

"Well done Ilias! Welcome back! I'm Aiolos, the saint of Sagittarius. It's an honor to meet you."

Ilias POV

It was scary. This Aiolos man looked so much like Sisyphus. If Aiolos wasn't as an inch taller and his hair was a little lighter then he and Sisyphus could surpass as twins.

"Hey Ilias, your wake right?"

"Y-Yeah..."

I look at him only seeing my brother.

"I don't know if you heard me but if you did can I ask?"

I recall what he said carefully. "You said that my little brother Sisyphus is here along with my son Regulus. You said he wasn't in good shape. Please take me to him." I ask not wanting to waste anytime.

Aiolos smiles. "This way then. But I, this isn't going to be easy to take in...but, it has been about 243 years since you wore the cloth of Leo and walked in the land of the living." 243 years!? He said bluntly as possible.

I would ask how the hell I still live but I need to see my son. Aiolos leads me put the room and down a hall filled of men and women working. I think it's nice seeing women being doctors. Things have definitely changed since my time. We stop at a door to a room and Aiolos opens it gesturing me to enter. I walk in seeing Regulus lay still on the bed while hooked up to all kinds of things that make sounds. What are they doing to him?

"Don't worry their keeping alive." Aiolos gave a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder.

I walk over and grab my son's hand. Why him? What did he ever do?

"Oh, Ilias you're wake!" I turn my head recognizing the voice.

It was the woman from before. She good height with light lavender hair and her cosmo was huge!

"Oh, I am being rude, I am Saori, I am the Athena of this era."

"Athena?"

"Yes, she is." Aiolos confirms with a smile.

Athena pulls something out of her bag. It was my clothes and they where clean too.

"Why don't you get changed then we can talk more." She said and I nod.

I may not know the doctors looking after my son and brother but if Athena trusts them then I shouldn't question them. I change and come back sitting next to my son.

"I and Aiolos will be waiting outside please take all the time you need." She said as they left me with my son.

I sit there with a tight grip on his hand.

"Regulus," I breathe. He looks so peaceful like this.

The light on his hair reflects a halo. I crease his cheek with a finger. He feels warm not cold like I was thinking. Peaceful as he maybe I want him to wake up. I hear the door open and I turn to see Aiolos walk in with Athena and the doctor.

"Doctor," Athena began. "you said that you have news on Regulus' condition?"

This I have to hear.

"Indeed." He gave a heavy sigh.

"We ran the GCS ( **G** lasgow **C** oma **S** cale) on the boy and the man you said had a heart problem, and both have a total of three points each."

Aiolos and Athena are wide-eyed and horrified.

I ask Aiolos: "What is a GCS?"

"Its a scale that records the conscious state of a person, and 3 points on this scale means that anyone with that amount is in a deep coma or..."

"Or...?" Do I even want his answer?

"...or...d-dead."

I felt those words stab my heart. My son...I felt uneasy. I needed to sit. I stumble back into the chair processing everything. This couldn't be happening! I was the one with the illness problem why Regulus and not me?

"Please do all you can, that will be enough." Athena orders him. Enough for her.

She doesn't know my son like I do. **(A/N: Easy there Ilias we don't need you getting out of control.)**

"Of course. now Saori please come with me."

"Aiolos stay outside the door."

They leave me with him. I find tears stream from my eyes. I wipe them away. I have to be strong. Regulus will live, I know he will. He did inherit my strong will after all. I look up at him. That face of bliss I saw many times when he was younger.

 **Flashback**

 _It was late in the night. I had just returned from a request job from a villager near by. When I entered the tent me and my son lived in I saw him sitting up, awake, and wiping tears from his face. Nature did not tell me anything wrong happened but still I was every worried. I walk over to him._

 _"Daddy!" He calls jumping into my arms. I laugh holding him._

 _"Regulus, you should be sleeping." I told him with a smile._

 _He shakes his head. "No! The nightmares will get me!"_

 _Now I understand, a nightmare. given the fact he was crying it must have been that scary for him._

 _"Why don't you tell me about this nightmare?"_

 _He wipes the tears the stream down and takes a deep breath._

 _"Okay, I was alone and I was looking for you...I heard you shout out to me and when i found you...you...you..."_

 _"Shh..." I shush him. "It's okay. It was just a dream, I promise."_

 _He looks at me. "Can I sleep with you?" He asks in such a innocent tone it makes my heart swell._

 _I smile at him. "Of course." I lay down with him. He falls asleep in seconds with a peaceful bliss look. I lean to his ear. "How I wish you could stay like that forever."_

 **Present**

I made that wish and now more than anything I regret it. Maybe if I hadn't made that wish maybe he wouldn't be like this. Just maybe

"Regulus, if you can hear me, then I am sorry." I whisper to him.

I close my eyes squeezing his hand tighter hoping he would squeeze back. I just hope. I hear the door open once more and I turn seeing a nurse.

"Excuse me sir, but the visiting hours are over, I must ask you to leave." I nod walking out to see Aiolos stand there with a hopeful smile on his face.

"We can make a quick stop at Sisyphus' room if you want?"

"Please." He leads me to him.

Somewhat like Regulus; Sisyphus lays on a white bed and again like Regulus he is peaceful. I leave with Aiolos and Athena. We meet up with Saga the Gemini saint. I already embarrassed myself by calling him "Aspros" they looked so similar. I just hope when I visit Regulus and Sisyphus tomorrow that Sisyphus will wake up. I need him. He's the only one that knows me besides Regulus. I also hope that tomorrow will be a better day too.

 **-ANOTHER DIMENISON!-**

XXX

Me: Whatcha think?

Regulus: Why me!?

Aiolia: She made me get hurt too.

Ilias: At least you didnt fall into a coma.

Aiolia: Sorry...

Sisyphus: I can't believe this era. Everything is so different yet the same.

Degel: I know.

Saga: Well you guys are going have to get used to it because if you think we are letting you guys die again you can forget it.

Me: Aye Sir!

Regulus: Where have a I heard that before?

Aiolos: "Aye Sir"? Its a line from a character called Happy he is a Fairy Tail character.

Regulus: Oh! Wait what's Fairy Tail?

Me: I know! Its a show! I'll be more then happy to put it on for you.

Regulus: Thanks!

Everyone else: See you all next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 ** **Six Weeks later****

Normal POV

It had been six weeks since Ilias' last visit to the hospital. Athena wanted him to rest and meet the other saints before returning to the hospital. Ilias agreed not just because she was the goddess he once severed but also because he wanted to learn about the new changes he had seen. Like cars and phones. He often would disappear to the same spot where he found out that Sisyphus was his little brother. He sat on the stone rock as the wind blew strongly. He was glad this spot hadn't changed. [I guess I should try and see if I can visit today.] Ilias thought. Athena had given him a schedule on the visiting hours. Regulus couldn't be visited today but Sisyphus could be for the whole day! [I won't deny I have missed him.] Ilias stood up walking down the hill. He looks around seeing that changes in the Sanctuary. He met Seiya the Pegasus saint last week and learned rather quickly that Seiya was just has energetic as Regulus. But unlike Regulus, he had also learned that Seiya was very stupid.

"Ilias!"

He turns to see Aiolia wave him over. Ilias had to stare for a couple seconds. It was like staring at Regulus almost. Ilias shook his head and walks over seeing Aphrodite, Death-Mask, Camus, Saga, and Milo.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too." Aiolia chimes happily.

"Are you okay?" Milo asks him.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" Asks Camus. "I notice that you have been deep in thought. Is there anything we can do to help you?"

"Yeah," says Death-Mask, "you more distant than Mu when he was living in Jamir." He jokes.

Ilias laughs lightly.

"I swear I am fine. I thank all of you for offering help but I'm okay."

Aiolia smiles chuckling.

"Just remember Ilias if you need any help at all don't be stubborn or afraid to ask us."

"I will."

Aphrodite smiles: "Let's get going."

Saga nods. Everyone stands close to him.

 ** **-ANOTHER DIMENSION!-****

 ** **At the hospital****

After arriving at the hospital everyone went their own way. Ilias wanted to ask but first was going to see his brother. Hopefully he wasn't too early or too late. Ilias walks into Sisyphus's room seeing his younger brother sound asleep hopefully he would be waking up soon.

"Morning Sisyphus." Ilias began. "Sorry I didn't stay longer last time I saw you. I had to go. I didn't want to but I had no choice." He apologized to him grabbing his hand. "I have been learning all sorts of new things about this era from the current saints. Phones, cars, and these tall buildings called "Sky-Scrapers". I think you'd like how much Athens has grown as well with the village near the Sanctuary. A _lot_ has changed my little brother. Regulus is here too. He's in another room healing. The doctors said that he is in a deep coma...I was hoping that I could visit him today but the doctors are running tests and doing that they can to ensure that he lives. Kardia is here, which I learned around last week. He is in the same condition as Regulus sadly. Milo, the current saint of Scorpio is visiting with him right now. I was shocked hearing that remembering him from the Sanctuary when you all where little. I remember hearing how his master found him was that Kardia's heart started acting up. I remember how shocked I was hearing that he had ran-away from a hospital."

"He...was never found...of hospitals..." Sisyphus woke struggling slightly with words.

Ilias just stared at him.

"What?" Sisyphus sat up only to receive a huge hug from Ilias. "I-Ilias...?"

"Thank the gods." Ilias said in a soft tone. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"I am too. Thank you for coming back for me." Sisyphus said.

Ilias parts.

"You're my brother I will always come back for you."

Sisyphus smiles wiping the tears from his face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just my eyes are watering."

Ilias chuckles. "Even now you lie so terribly."

"Hey!" Sisyphus retorts. "They are too."

Again, Ilias chuckles at him. Sisyphus chuckles also.

"I heard most of what you said. About Regulus, Kardia...Is Regulus really..."

"He is."

Sisyphus stares at his hands.

"Sisyphus, don't worry...the equipment and the doctors are more advanced then they where I have to put faith in them but also in Kardia and Regulus."

"I know, it's not something I thought I would wake up to." Sisyphus said feeling new tears stain his face. Ilias hugs him again letting him cry.

"He's awake?"

Ilias turns seeing Aiolia.

The current Leo chuckles awkwardly.

"I'll be back." He left. Ilias laughs inwardly at Aiolia.

"Who was that?"

"He's the current Leo saint, his name is Aiolia."

"Current?" Sisyphus asks worried.

Ilias sighs: "It's been 243 years since the last Holy War you did battle in."

Sisyphus stares at Ilias eyes wide.

"Th-Then...Sage...Manigoldo?" He spoke of a couple others that Ilias remembered.

Ilias nods sadly. Sisyphus looks like he is going to break down.

"C-Can...can...I see him?"

"Sure. But not too long he really isn't supposed to be seen to day because the doctors are running tests." Ilias helps him stand up. Aiolia comes back in with Sisyphus's clothes. Sisyphus stares at Aiolia for the longest time before shaking his head.

"Do I really look that much like him?" Aiolia asks wondering with a smile.

"Yes." The brothers said. Sisyphus goes to change and comes out.

"Oh, there is something I have been meaning to tell you Ilias and Sisyphus," Aiolia began as they walked down the hall.

"What?"

"You two, Kardia and Regulus weren't the only ones we found. Krest, Degel, Albafica, Lugonis where also there when we found you."

"Degel!?" Sisyphus exclaimed remembering the green haired woman.

"Krest?!" Ilias was shocked. He never thought he see Krest again.

Aiolia nods. "And Albfica and Lugonis."

Aiolia went into deepth about what happen. Leo calling him, the vision, the iceberg, all of it. Both understood. They couldn't believe some it. Leo saved them so they could see what their work did for the future?

[Leo you didnt have to do that...] Both of them thought as they walked to Albafica since she was the closest. Sisyphus saw her lying on a hospital bed with Aphrodite looking after her.

"Um..."

Aphrodite turns around.

"Oh, morning Ilias, Aiolia, and you must be Sisyphus...I'm Aphrodite. I'm the successor of Albafica."

"I see. I'm sorry for staring buy you look a lot like her."

"I know. And you look like Aiolos, your successor."

"Aiolos?"

"He's my older brother. He had work given to him by Athena and couldn't come today." Aiolia explained.

"Oh..." Sisyphus wasn't sure what to say. he felt so out of place because of all he was learning now.

"Maybe we should get going." Ilias said. "We can see Regulus next week." Aiolia nods.

"See you boys back at Sanctuary."

"Bye." they wave at her. They walk to the outside area of the hospital finding Saga who takes them back.

 ** **-ANOTHER DIMENSION!-****

Sisyphus was in shock seeing how much had and hadn't changed in the Sanctuary. It was all every scary for him.

[What do i do?] He wondered as they walked to Leo. [I don't know anyone here...Athena, Shion, Dohko maybe...but...still. it isn't the same without Regulus.] He thought. Sisyphus was in his new room laying down not talking to anyone. He laid there looking at the wall facing him.

"Sisyphus...?" Ilias tried talking to him. Sisyphus didnt answer, not that Ilias was mad at him. He knew his little brother had lost many friends and everything was so different. He didnt know what he could say to make his brother feel better.

"Why him...?"

Ilias looks down at his brother.

"Why him...?" He repeated.

"I don't know why, and I wish I did." Ilias said not really sure if Sisyphus was actually talking to him.

"I should be-,"

"Stop yourself right there my little brother. You're not the only one that wishes to take his place on that bed. Sisyphus none of this is our fault. I get it. No matter how he look at it, it feels like it is. But it isn't. I love you, Sisyphus as much as I love my son. We both need to be strong for him."

"I love you too, brother." Ilias placed a hand on his cheek soothing the younger brother to sleep. Ilias smiled at him before giving his brother space to sleep peacefully. Sisyphus needed all the rest he could get because who knows who'd wake tomorrow and what would happen. but above all of that Ilias felt to be the luckiest person alive because he had someone like Sisyphus in his life.

 ** **A/n:**** I am not dead! XD I hope you all like this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 ** **Weeks Later...****

 ** **Krest P.O.V****

I remember only very little about what happened after I and Lady Garnet entered the Ice Coffin to experience a true eternity. But after that...nothing. I remember hearing the soft cries of my pupil, Degel. She was a sweet girl. Kind and understanding but when it came to just being the two of us she treated me like her father. I never told her to stop because I felt warm when she called my "father" by mistake. Her laughter and smile was always edged in the back of mind. She was always there for me. Giving me her jacket after training saying that I needed to keep warm because I didn't wear a shirt. She did one time save up enough money to get me one. I wore it after she left to complete her training in Sanctuary. I was so proud of her when she became a saint and when she was able to break the Ice Coffin and use it against me when I served Lady Garnet. But know I don't know where I am.

 _"Good Morning Krest."_ Again that voice. It was that of male. He came to speak with me ever since I gained consciousness. But I'm weak enough to not wake up fully. _"Weather is clearing up today. I came with another book to read to you."_ This man would read to me books on things I didnt know where even possible. I wish I could wake, and know if Degel is near by. I'd love to see her again.

 _"Hey Camus!"_ I heard a voice shout. So that was man's name, he must have introduced himself when I less conscious. Given the cosmo I sensed he's the Aquarius saint. I knew that to begin with, he even told me what was going on in Sanctuary. And the other man, he sounded like Kardia for some odd reason. That juvenile tone in his voice reminded so much of that quick witted student of mine.

 _"Milo! What brings you here?"_

 _"Athena wanted me to tell that they need you back. Hyoga's not feeling well and he being stubborn like you."_

Camus chuckles warmly. _"Thought so, he's always tried to show himself as impendent as necessary. I'll head back if you are going to stay here with Krest."_

 _"Of course! Oh and by the way Saga told me that Degel started flinching when he was sitting with her. She might wake up soon."_

Wait, Milo said "DEGEL"!? If she is here then...but why did he say that she was flinching? Is she in a hospital bed?

 _"Sorry, Krest I have to get going, but Milo will keep you company."_

No. I need to see Degel. She's my daughter!

 ** **Normal P.O.V****

"W-Wait..." Krest started to wake up. Both saints froze emplace seeing the former male Aquarius saint wake up from his coma like sleep.

"Krest!" Milo shouted happily like a child shouting happily for his favorite relative or friend. Krest woke up blinking s couple times groaning slightly because of the brightness of the light. He soon threw himself up on his arm was numb so he feel backward into the bed.

"Hey there take it easy!" Camus said going over to him.

"You said Degel was here." He said.

"Krest?" Milo asked.

"Where is she?" Krest demanded not needing anything explanation of anything else.

"Take it easy Gramps. I promise you'll see her but you need to take it easy." Said Milo helping Krest up into sitting position.

"I heard everything Camus, the things you told me of and read to me." Krest said showing them they didnt need to explained anything to him.

"Good to know." Milo pulls something out.

[My clothes!?] Krest just stared at them. The clothes where the ones he wore when he served Lady Garnet. [Okay, very confused but Degel is only real concern.] He told himself getting up with help. After changing Milo kept his promise taking him to Degel. When Krest entered the room there she laid. On a white bed with one of her hands on her stomach as she breathed softly. She had a needle in her arm that was connected to all the hospital equipment around her.

"D-Degel..." He sat next to her. He grabbed her other hand squeezing it tightly. Milo, Saga, and Camus where outside the room. He knew Camus was probably gone now since Hyoga needed him. Hyoga was probably Camus' pupil.

"Degel...if you can hear me...it's me Krest..." He wasn't sure what to say. Saga and who ever else came to visit her probably told her everything. He knew she had to be awake. Maybe his voice was reaching her. It had to be. "Degel please wake up..." Krest hated seeing her like his. She looked so peaceful but also... so dead.

"Krest...?" Milo put his had on his shoulder. "hey, the hospital's visiting hours are over. You can visit her tomorrow okay?"

Krest nods and leaves Degel. They walk to the café and that was when Krest saw Ilias and a young man that he had to be related to.

"Krest." Ilias greeted him with a smile. "Glad to see you're awake."

"Yes, I think. I honestly didnt think we meet again."

"Agreed but fate has it ways."

"That surely is true. And this is?"

"Oh, this is my little brother Sisyphus."

"Hello Krest." Sisyphus greeted with a smile. Krest could tell the young man had been without stabilizing rest for awhile.

"Hello, Sisyphus. Are you okay?" Krest asks.

"Y-Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You just look like you haven't been sleeping." Ilias takes a closer look at his brother seeing the light bags under his eyes.

"Sisyphus," Ilias sighs. "come on let's go home."

"B-But Regulus."

"Regulus isn't going anywhere."

Sisyphus looks down in shame.

"Sorry."

"It's fine Krest. Thank you for helping me see that my brother is unwell."

"And Regulus?"

"My son. Like Kardia he's in a deep coma and both are stable which is a relief." Ilias explains.

"I remember hearing about Kardia...but I'm so sorry Ilias."

"Krest no need to keep apologizing. Honestly you're scaring me. This wouldn't be because of Degel?"

"Maybe. I just wish she would wake up along with Kardia and I be the one in a coma."

Ilias smiles slightly. "Believe me, I and Sisyphus know the feeling. Come. Let's head back to the Sanctuary. I'm sure you could use some rest as well."

"Yes. Thank you."

"You're welcome." The group finds Saga and goes home.

 ** **-ANOTHER DEMISON-****

When they arrive Krest looks around. The Sanctuary never stopped changing or staying the same. It was nice to be back. Krest meet Athena and the Pope who both offered help with anything he needed. He thanked them and retired to his new room. laying down on his new bed thoughts of Degel flew through his head like wildfire. Her smile and laugh now hunted him. He grew to hate it. [Degel you need to wake please!] He prayed.

"Athena please have mercy on Degel please have wake tomorrow." He prayed as he fell into a dreamful sleep.

 ** **Krest's Dream****

 _Krest was sitting on that ice cliff of his when he heard footsteps. And with those footsteps he smiled to himself knowing who it was._

 _"Degel." He turns to her. She smiles with a blanket in her arms._

 _"Father-," she giggled stopping herself. "I mean master...i brought you a new blanket. I know you're used to the cold but having a warm blanket never hurts." She said to him with a smile on her face. She placed it around him then sits next to him._

 _"Something wrong snowflake?" She looks at him sadly._

 _"Thank you master." Suddenly a flash of red sliced through his vision then Degel laid on the snow all bled out and dead._

 _"DEGEL!"_

 ** **The next morning****

Krest snapped awake feeling tears stain his face. [Degel... Krest! It didn't happen and it won't you'll be there to make sure!] He told himself. He looks out the window seeing the sun just barely rising over the hill. He sighs to himself and laid back down. He tried to sleep and was able to until the nightmare came back. He had enough and walked into the study finding a book called Six of Crows. He started to read it and it helped take his mind off that nightmare. [Kaz makes Aquarius look sweet.] He thought reading Kaz's chapter.

"Krest?" Camus came into the study seeing him reading.

"Morning Camus."

"Morning. I noticed your room was open I wanted to be sure you where okay."

"Thank you." He said. "I was having trouble sleeping so i thought some reading would do me some good."

"I see you have picked Hyoga's favorite. He's read the book over 50 times."

"Sounds like he'd make a great Aquarius saint. Speaking of which is he feeling better?"

"Mostly but he caught a strong fever."

"Oh, need help?"

"No, it's okay. He's had bad fevers like this before."

Krest nods. "I know it's early but I would like to see her today."

"Don't worry she is free to be seen until tomorrow. She is supposed to have tests done tomorrow."

"I see. And Kardia?" He trailed off.

"Because of his condition, he can't be seen until next week."

"Oh." Krest's heart sunk. He hoped to see Kardia today. [When Kardia is available I will see him.]

 ** **At the Leo House****

Sisyphus woke up seeing he was caught in Ilias' tight embrace. He remember falling asleep without eating. he was so hungry and stuck thanks to his brother. But he managed to slip out heading strait for the kitchen looking for something to eat. He was looking in the fridge when he thought he heard music coming from Aiolia's room. [Avoid that room at all costs.] He told himself knowing what it meant. He was eating an apple to calm his hunger and chose to take a walk for a bit. He was walking down the steps when he felt something stop him.

"Sisyphus?"

"Oh, morning Ilias." He greeted his brother.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just thought a walk would do me some good."

"Mind if a join?"

"Sure." The two walk without a word as everyone else was going about their daily chores. Sisyphus still felt so out of place. What could happen to make him feel better? Maybe if Albafica, Lugonis, Kardia and Regulus woke then everything would be better. Just maybe.

XXX

Me: Like it?

Sisyphus: So far.

Me: Thanks I think.

Regulus: Can I wake up in the next chapter?

Me: No, but once Albafica and Lugonis wake then you can.

Regulus: Okay...

Ilias: How long will that take?

Me: Not sure yet but you will be the first to know.

Albafica and Lugonis: So we wake up the next chapter?

Me: Degel, then you two. Promise.

Kardia: What about me?

Me: You're the man with the heart problem so you'll wake way after everyone else!

Kardia: (TT^TT) What did I do?

Me: Take on a Judge and getting your heart ripped out.

Leos: (XD) She got you!

Krest: Ouch.

Dohko: She's right you did take on a Judge and got your heart ripped out.

Milo: *Stars in his eyes* REALLY!? THAT'S SO COOL!

Everyone: *Sweat-drop* Um...

Camus: *sighs* Milo it isn't.

Milo: Yes it is!

Me: And here I thought that Death-Mask needed therapy.

Milo: HEY!

Everyone else: (XD) Burn!

Death-Mask: Welcome to my world Milo.

Milo: Keep talking crazy, at least I don't doctorate my house with the heads of victims.

Sisyphus: Manigoldo had his moments but even he never did something like that. I feel bad for the Cancer cloth and House.

Krest: Agreed no even Sage did that.

Death-Mask: Because they where merciful.

Me: Maybe, but at least everyone and cloth included liked them unlike you.

Everyone else: Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Milo: Yep! At least I am still liked.

Kardia: Yeah.

Degel, Camus, Krest: Need us Aquarius saints to put ice on that burn?

Death-Mask: Go to hell.

Regulus, Ilias, Sisyphus, Albafica, Lugonis, Degel, Kardia, Krest: Been there done that!

Me: You guys are the best. *laughing*

All the gold saints: Of course why not!?

Me: Expect for Kannon.

Everyone but Kannon: *losses it* Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Me: Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Part One

 ** **1 month later...****

 ** **Normal POV****

It had been well over a month of endless visits to the hospital in hopes of one of their friends waking up. Degel was coming close to waking up but she was still having trouble. When ever she felt the cosmo of another she would react to them. It was making Krest worry but he was happy knowing that she would be waking up soon. Today No one could visit because Degel and the others where having tests done. Krest, Ilias, and Sisyphus where doing their best to keep busy instead of worrying over their friends for the moment. [Degel...wait for me...I want to be there when you wake.] Krest hoped. Was that selfish of him? He couldn't tell at all.

 ** **In Degel's Room****

Degel started waking up. She had to blink to readjust to the lighting before her vision. She looked around only being able to move her head. [Where am I? Where's father. I know I heard him.] She thought trying to throw herself up into a sitting position. Her arms where so weak and in pain. But she kept trying. She wasn't giving up yet. [He has to be near by.] She told herself noting giving to loneliness. The door opens and someone comes in. It was a doctor.

"Ah, I see you're awake." He walks over to her. "Here let me help." He supports her. "So how do you feel?"

"I can't really tell. My arms hurt."

"I see." He looks deep in thought.

"Sir, where is my father? I remember hearing his voice."

"You must have be confused, the only people have come to visit you has been a young man named Krest."

"Oh."

[Young man named Krest. It must be him.]

"I'll call him." He left the room.

[Call?] She didnt say it aloud noting wanting to sound like an idiot. Which for her was the last thing she needed. She looked at her bandaged hands seeing them shake. The shaking caused a lot of pain. She also noticed that the bandages stopped at her shoulders. Then the memories of her death came back. [I remember. At that moment...I stopped Poseidon's power and helped Unity to the surface. Then where am I? A hospital? How long have I been out?] She wondered. Her gaze turned to the window of her room seeing the clear blue sky and looking off into the distance she came to realize that she was in Athens. But Athens had grown with very tall buildings. It was new, interesting, but scary. [I have to be in a hospital...but...if this is Athens then, Kardia!] She realized that he was with her when she froze over Atlantis.

"Degel!" She was soon gathered into a warm loving hug. She was caught of guard but soon realized that it was Krest. And he was crying?

"Father..." She whispered softly in his ear.

"Degel...I was so worried."

She lifted her arms to hug back smiling.

"I'm sorry." She breaths.

"It's fine, just don't worry me like that again."

"I'll try." She smiled. He sat with her. "I remember hearing your voice but..."

She grabs her head in pain.

"Take it easy Degel."

"But-,"

"Degel, a lot has happened but I will explain everything to you." And he did. He didn't go in much detail about everything but enough for her to understand.

"K-Kardia." She whimpered now understanding the situation. Krest held her tightly in his arms lulling her. He was doing what he could to calm her and it was working. "Can I see him?"

"No, the doctors are doing test and something else to make sure he can wake." Krest explained. After giving Degel her clothes she and Krest walk out of the hospital holding Krest's hand tightly. Krest smiled giving her a reassuring squeeze. The trip back to the Sanctuary was interesting for her. When she was greeted by the other gold saints she had to blink several times. Most of them looked like her old friends from the past. Krest got her to her new room helping her and remaining by her side.

"Do you need anything?"

"No...I'm good." She said looking out the window. Krest sighs inwardly but choses to leave her be. But when he was about to leave she grabbed his hand. "Stay. I don't want to be alone." Krest nodded and sat with her in a comfortable silence. Degel rested her head on his shoulder closing her eyes.

[This has to be a dream...] She hoped feeling very tired.

 ** **Few hours later in the Leo house****

Sisyphus was laying on his bed staring at the celling. He just looked at it wanting the time to pass. He soon forgot how long he was laying there. Then the door opens. Lyfia walks in.

"Sisyphus, Ilias is looking for you." She said.

"Coming." He got up rubbing his eyes. He walks out the room not noticing that Lyfia had a worried face. Sisyphus seemed to have lost his color. He looked so gray and lifeless since Regulus hadn't been waking up.

"Sisyphus?" Ilias enters the room.

"Hm? Was there something you needed brother?"

"No, just I want to show you something." Sisyphus perks in curiosity. He follows Ilias out of Leo somewhere else.


	9. Chapter 8 Pt 2

Chapter 8 Part two

Sisyphus and Ilias walked together in silence. They had been walking for a while. [Where is he taking me?] Sisyphus wanted to ask but didnt.

"Here we are." Ilias showed a meadow with a tree standing alone. Sisyphus knew his place. This place was where he and Regulus had a little picnic. He remembered it well.

 ** **Flashback****

 _The day was just dawning and two gold saints where already out and about heading somewhere while everyone else was just waking up._

 _"Come on Uncle!" Regulus shouted running up to the lone tree standing in the center of the meadow._

 _"I'm coming slow down!" Sisyphus shouted back at him laughing. When Sisyphus reached the tree Regulus had the blanket spread out. Sisyphus placed the basket of food down next to him. The two sat down eating and talking. Regulus was sitting right next to Sisyphus with a bright and innocent smile on his face._ _"Is there a reason you're so happy?" Sisyphus asked him._

 _"I get you, my favorite person in the Sanctuary all to myself!" The little Leo shouted hugging his uncle from the side. Sisyphus blushes and hugs back._

 _"Aww...thank you Regulus, you know you're my favorite person in the Sanctuary too."_

 _"Even over Athena?" Regulus asked._

 _"Of course Athena may be a goddess, but even so you are my family and I promise that you'll come first. Don't be afraid to come to me."_

 _"I won't!"_

 ** **Present****

Sisyphus snapped himself back from that happy moment with tears and a smile touching his face.

"The wind told me of this place. I was happy to know you and Regulus where able to find time to have picnics like that."

"We did our best to set aside time for us." Sisyphus said. "I never thought I see this place again. When I was dying in the Holy War, the only thing that came to my mind was that moment. Regulus' smile was the only thing on my mind."

Ilias places a hand on his shoulder. "When Regulus wakes we'll have a picnic here with him. But right now I want to bring you here for one. You really need to do something else besides being sad."

"Thank you." Sisyphus hugged him.

"Anything for you, my little brother." The two sat down having a little spot all to themselves away from everything. While eating Sisyphus and Ilias find a card and gift in the basket. It was from Aioria, Lyfia, and Aiolos.

Sisyphus read the card. It said: _Lyfia saw this while we where shopping one day and thought that we should get this for you. We thought this would cheer you both up. And would be a great thing for Regulus when he wakes._

Sisyphus and Ilias where both shocked. It a little stuff animal. Regulus was going to love it. Ilias smiles at it himself. They where going have to thank those three for the gift and for helping them.

 ** **Back at Aquarius****

Degel and Krest where sound asleep. They where sleeping peacefully in the bed when the door opened and Camus stopped himself before having Hyoga back up. He smiles as does Hyoga. The little sawn saint quietly walks in placing a card and a gift for them on the table. When they leave Krest wakes up seeing the card and gift and sits up. He takes the card and box in this hand placing it on his lap while Degel sleeps. Krest reads the card. It said: _Hyoga was out one day in France and saw this he thought of you when he saw it_. It was a music box:

Krest placed the key inside the slot for it and winded it up. Degel woke to the music and looked at the box in shock.

"I remember that one of my friends in Blues-Guard had a music box just like this. She taught me the song."

"There are lyrics?"

"Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December.  
Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory. Far away,  
Long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember  
And a song someone singsOnce upon a December..." She sang with a happy smile on her face remembering those days. Krest smiles at her kissing her forehead.

"I have missed your smile little snowflake." She giggled hugging him. Krest was over joyed seeing his daughter back. She was smiling again.

"Father...why Kardia?"

"I don't know. But he _will_ wake. Have faith in him." He told her. She nodded cuddling with him. He held her tightly. [When dinner is ready and if Degel is up to eating we need to thank Hyoga and Camus for sure.] Krest noted before he and degel returned to sleep. Happy times was all they dreamt thanks to that song. It was amazing. A peaceful dream they dreamt. Memories brought from deep down from their hearts to play as dreams.

XXX

Me: What do you all think now?

Regulus: I thought it was sweet.

Krest: It was thank you, Kodo.

Me: Ur welcome.

Degel: Yes thank you.

Me: *giggling* well looks like next chapter Lugonis, the red fishy will have to wake up.

Lugonis: Really? "Red fishy"?

Me: You hair is red and you zodiac sign is the fish! And also I'm going to make you pay for traumatizing poor Albafica the way that you did. No one...and I mean NO ONE needs that to happen before them.

Lugonis: I knew it.

Albafica: Don't torture him to much, I have forgiven him for that.

Me: Okay...fine.

Albafica: Thank you.

Me: OH! Before we go! One other thing, you two aren't poisonous which means you can finally get that long over due Leo-Hug-Sneak Attack!

Pieces: Huh?

Leos: Surprise! *hugs the Pieces saints*

Sagittarius: *not amused*

Pieces: Ack! *jumps*

Regulus: Kodo was right it was over due.

Me: Of course. Leo hugs are the best! Its one of many reasons why Sagittarius can't seem to sure their Leo companion.

Pieces: Thanks.

Leos: Any time! :3

Sagittarius: *emo corner*

Leos: *look over concerned then attacks them with a hug*

Degel: *whispering with Krest and Camus* Oddly enough I'm finding this entertaining.

Camus: I know.

Krest: It is interesting.

Me: What are you three whispering about? *whispering with them*

Aquarius: Nothing.

Me: Lairs.

Aquarius: Maybe...

Dohko: I can wait to see what happens.

Shion: I know maybe we get some lines in the next chapter.

Me: Oh, I'm sorry you two! All you had to do was say something!

Shion and Dohko: it's fine.

*Milo and Kardia in the corner reading something*

Me: Milo, Kardia what are you reading?

Milo: Nothing.

Me: *Takes the book from them* (0/0) Seriously idiots!?

Regulus: What?

Me: They where reading filth. *Shows the title "Ninjas of Love"*

Degel: *cold cosmo flares* KARDIA!

Kardia: Crap! Gotta run! *runs away with Degel chasing after him*

Me: What was that about? I know she puts her name on her books and this doesn't have her name in the slightest.

Krest: It's because she told him never to read stuff like that.

Everyone else: Hm?

Krest: Kardia and Degel made a deal. If Degel taught Kardia to read then had to promise not to read filth like that. *Points to "Ninjas of Love"*

Me: Well it wont be here much longer. Leos if you please.

Leos: *lighting around their fists* Okay!

*Ninjas of Love destroyed*

Everyone (expect Degel and Kardia): Until next time! *winks*


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 ** **2 months later...****

Lugonis POV

I don't remember what happen after I heard the desperate call of my daughter Albafica when I died. I remember explained to her the fate of Pisces then I coughed up my own blood and everything just stopped. All I can recall was Albafica, then I heard the voice of a woman then sometimes it was a man, or I should say men, all had strong cosmos. I hope they're saints. I started waking up. I open my eyes to a bright light above me. I groan. Damn it hurts. After my eyes readjust to it I take a moment to look around. The room was white. I sat up looking at the bed I was on. I then noticed that there was a needle in my arm. I went to take it out when the door opens.

"Oh shut up Angelo!" A woman that was Albafica's spiting image walked in shouting at someone.

"Stop calling me that!" The man named Angelo shouted back.

"Make me!" She laughed closing the door then stopped staring at me. "Oh, hello Lugonis, sorry about that." She said walking over and sitting with me.

Normal POV

"Albafica...?" Lugonis questioned her. She smiles sadly.

"I'm not her. My name is Aphrodite. It's a long story about my name but anyway there are things you're going need to know fellow Pisces." She told him everything that Ilias, Sisyphus, Krest, and Degel where told. Lugonis was in shock about everything. He didnt know what to say. It was a lot to take in that much was true.

"Can I see her?"

"Albafica? Of course!" She helps up giving him a change of clothes. After Lugonis changed they walked down the hall to Albafica's room. Lugonis saw her lay there unmoving. He stared at her scared. He forced himself to her. He grabs her hand kneeling by her side. She was so silent as if waiting for her death. Lugonis sat there without a word wondering what he could do.

"Albafica...Are you still in there?" He asked wondering if she was just playing a really mean joke on him.

But no this was real. She was sleeping like this and it was real. Lugonis closed his eyes wondering what to do. What could he do? How could he be sure that she was still in there?

"I promise," Aphrodite suddenly spoke. "she's still alive. She strong and one hell of a fighter." She encouraged him to be faithful.

"I know. Just never thought we would see one another again like this..."

Aphrodite sits next to him. They sit a comfortable silence wondering what to do. But soon Death-Mask comes in.

"I'm gone for a only seven times to use the bathroom and he wakes up."

Lugonis turns. "Angelo, right?"

"APHRODITE!" He demanded.

"I didnt tell him. He must have overheard us when I entered his room."

"Why don't you like your name? Angelo is a nice name."

"One problem this man isn't nice in the slightest so he changed his name to Death-Mask."

"That doesn't make sense." Lugonis said feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry nothing he says or does makes sense." Aphrodite jokes. "Hey, why don't we head back to the Sanctuary. I know that some old friends would love to see you again." Lugonis nodded.

[Old friends?] He wondered. They left Albafica. After about an hour of walking they came to the Sanctuary where they noticed a group of four. Ilias was the first to notice him.

"Lugonis?"

"Yeah," He smiled. Walking over the others greeting him.

"Did you just wake up?"

"I did."

Krest looks at him. "How are you feeling?"

"like I'm in a nightmare. You?"

"Agreed." The group said. Lugonis laughs and meets Athena. After meeting several of the other saints the group of now five, walks around talking about many things. Degel and Sisyphus both make the comment about Death-Mask.

"Did you know his real name is "Angelo"?" He asked.

"WHAT!?" They demand.

"When I woke up I heard Aphrodite shout at him calling him that."

"Well I know Kardia is going have fun with that when he wakes." Krest said.

"We'll see."

"How's Albafica?"

"She's still alive so cant complain much, but it would be better if she woke up."

"I know," Ilias said. "It would be much better if she, Regulus, and Kardia woke up."

The group continues their walk when Dohko and Shion join them.

"Dohko, Shion."

"Hey!" Dohko exclaims happily. Krest nearly mistook him for Itia, the Libra that was long before Dohko. Dohko and Itia looked like one another. It was almost scary next to Camus looking like a male version of Degel. And Milo looking like Kardia.

"Afternoon." Shion said.

"Mind if we join?"

"Not at all." The group was having a lovely conversation until they heard something.

"Milo!"

"Coming through!" Milo runs out of the nowhere. [What the hell?] They wonder but soon here the voice of the current Aquarius saint.

"Milo get back here!" He chased after him. Dohko started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Shion asks him seeing his friend trying not to fall over laughing. [Dohko and his sense of humor.] Shion thought.

"Nothing, I just had Degel chase Kardia all around the Sanctuary flashbacks." Sisyphus and Shion both start laughing.

"I remember those very well." Shion said as Sisyphus nodded laughing. Those where some of the good old days. The days they missed so much. [If only, we could go back to those days...] Sisyphus thought.

"Shut up." She demanded making the older men laugh.

"Oh come on, I'm teasing...mostly." He coughed. The others laugh.

"That's it!" She shouted going after him with cold cosmo in her hands.

"Shit, it was nice to meet you; Lugonis, Krest, Ilias! Gotta-go-bye!" Dohko took off with a furious female Aquarius hot on his trail. Everyone just starts laughing.

"Wait Dohko!" Shion and Sisyphus chase after him and Degel with Krest, Lugonis, and Ilias trailing behind laughing. Lugonis smiled but soon remembered Albafica and wondered what would happen now. [Albafica, not matter how long it will take, I'll wait for you to wake. I'll be the first thing you see.] He said and was going to visit her as soon as he could.

XXX

Me: Yay! Chapter 9! Finally!

Regulus: Yay! I'm going to wake up soon!

Albafica: After me.

Regulus: *whines* I know.

Me: Albafica! Let the kid have dreams!

Lugonis: Albafica be nice.

Albafica: Okay, sorry.

Regulus: It's fine.

Shion: Anyone seen Dohko?

Me: I think Degel is still trying to kill him.

*Dohko runs through the room with Degel chasing after him*

Dohko: I said I'm sorry!

Degel: Get back here!

Dohko: Someone save me!

Kardia, Regulus, Me: *rolling on the floor laughing*

Dohko: Where's a fellow Libra when you need them?

Me: Hm. *thinks* I could write in a spin off story!

Ilias: Focus on this story then you can do second and third stories.

Me: Good idea.

Krest: *sighs* I'll make sure you do.

Me: I don't need a baby sitter!

Krest: When it comes to stories, you do.

Aiolia: Commitment issues remember!

Me: That's it Aiolia!

Aiolia: Crap!

*Me chases Aiolia around with Degel still chasing Dohko*

Regulus: Run Aiolia! Run! *Cheering*

Everyone else: See you later! *waves with a wink*


	11. Chapter 10

****1 week later...****

Lugonis had been sitting by Albafcia's side for a while. He had been visiting her almost everday. He would stay for the whole day talking with her, reading her favorite tales, asking her how she was, telling her about his day and all he was learning.

"I'm going to get some lunch, I'll be back soon. Sleep well Albafica." He said with a smile getting up placing the book he was reading next to her.

Albafcia POV

I heard his voice. I want to wake to speak with him with my own voice. But I can't. Ever since he woke he has alwasy visited me. I want to speak _with_ him not just listen have a really two-sided conversation with him. Why can't I? Why? I need to find away to wake. Why is it so hard? Is this all becuase of the damage I took fighting Minos, that pervet, before I died?

 _"Do you want to wake up?"_

I heard a new voice. It was a woman. I didnt here her enter. Why she a nurse? Her voice came from the outside. I want to wake up, but I can't get my mouth to move.

 _"I see, you wish to wake up. A wish I can grant you since my old freind brought back."_ She said. Who is she? And this old freind of hers? But soon her preasence is gone, strength returns to my body. My eyes flutter open but close. Still weak, but I have control over my body and it listens to me again.

"Albafica," Father enters. That was quick. "I'm back." I try again to open my eyes and he freaks. "Albafcia!" He exclaims. My eyes stay open and look to my left seeing him in fornt of a window. Was the woman I felt befroe that good at being steathly? I always thought the saints that where steathly where the Leos. "Albafica, thank the gods! I was hoping you wake up." He said placing a hand to my cheek crying.

"I'm okay Father, I'm okay." I said calming him down. "Please don't cry." I held his hand before I try to sit up. He stops me.

"Dont strain yourself."

"Why? I feel better."

"Becuase you're legs are still numb. The dcotors say that you'll feel them again, but the numbness is very strong."

What!? "O-Oh." I look at my legs. I place my hand on one and the doctors are right, my legs are numb. It hurt. I whince and pull my hand away. He pulls me close for a warm hug. A hug that I have longed for.

"I'll tell the nurse you're up, so we can get you a wheel chair." He said and left me alone for a bit. I thought over what he said while I was conscious but couldnt interact with what that was out of my mind. I can't walk until the numbness fades? Well so much for a walk on a nice day. The door opens again and Father comes in a wheel chair. He gives me my clothes and with struggle I change. With his help I get into the chair and he pushes me. I look around quickly at the hospital. It was so new and scary to me. Knowing well that many of my comrades from the past weren't among me anymore was frightening. What should I expect?

Normal POV

Albafica and Lugonis returned to the Sanctuary and was already greeted by Sisyphus, Shion, Degel, and a freezing Dohko.

"Dohko are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you aren't." Krest said.

"Why? What happen?" Albafica asked clearly confused and worried about Dohko.

Lugonis laughs. "He joked about a time where Degel would have to chase Kardia around because he did something stupid."

"Oh. Did you really have to freeze him for it? You know that the Libra cloth's weapons would free him and maybe get revenge." She said. "From what Sage told me, sometimes the weapons of Libra have minds of their own."

"Yeah, that's true." Krest said. "But they haven't done anything."

"Yet." Ilias said.

"Agreed." Lugonis said.

After about an hour or so after being introduced to the other current gold saints, Albafica was in her wheel chair reading a book near the entrance of the temple. She sat outside as the wind blew in her hair. She was reading the book called _Night_ by Elie Wiesel. Degel gave it to her to help pass the time. She liked the book but found it very depressing. World War 2 sounded awful. To read a book that written in first hand experience of a man that had survived all the way to end...was astounding. She lost in Elie's story picturing all he had gone through. [This man knows loneness, but not like I. I guess everyone has their own version of loneness.] She believed.

"Albafica?" Lugonis came worried. "Albafica what are you doing out here, is cold out." He said grabbing the handles of the wheel chair. He pushes her inside to their shared room. One bed for him and other for her. He sat with her as she read her book. Lugonis looked at her for the longest time. "Is that book good?"

She looks at him. "It is. Depressing, but good." She said. Lugonis lifts her out of the chair placing her on her bed. She marks her spot and lays with him. "Thank you Father."

"Of course, anything for you." Albafica smiled falling asleep in his arms. He kisses the top of her head closing his eyes sleeping silently resting his eyes.

 ** **Hours later...****

Dohko comes knocking with a plush blue fish for Albafica.

"Hey, I got this for Albafica. I thought she like it." He said whispering because she was still asleep.

"Thank you Dohko." Lugonis said as the Libra left. [Does he like her?] He wonders smirking slightly about the tint blush on Dohko's face. [Now I am curious, what will happen now?] He wondered placing the blue fish plush by Albafica.

XXX

Me: Speaking of the Book _Night,_ which I have been having the gold saints read, what do you all think?

Regulus: So sad and dark.

Ilias, Lugonis, and Krest: Very descriptive so far.

Albafica: Those poor people.

Sisyphus: And we saints could do nothing.

Shion: The saints where in no condition to deal it. Besides the _whole_ world was at war.

Kardia: Yeah, only so much a saint can do.

Me: The fact that you say that is scary.

Kardia: Yeah, well aren't I right?

Me: Sadly.

Krest: For once he is honest.

Kardia: Say that again gramps!

Albafica: Minos is dead for good right?

Me: Yes I promise the perverted specter is dead. I watched him die myself. You all can ask Seiya after all that guy got to deliver the finally blow to that crazy puppet master.

Albafica: Thank Athena.

Regulus: Who was the woman that Albafica herd?

Me: Can't tell you that!

Regulus: Please!

Me: No! I know you, you'll go behind my back and tell everyone I can't allow that!

Regulus: Aww (sad look)

Me: I'll buy you ice-cream.

Regulus: (bright and cheery) Okay!

Ilias: That was easy.

Sisyphus: He's your son.

Everyone else: Until next time!

Kardia: Not miss it!

Regulus: Bye-Bye! *waving*


	12. Character Talk Speacil

Me: I thought this would be good for you guys. Just us talking a maybe later reader-chan will ask you guys some questions and you'll answer them!

Gold Saints: Thanks.

Regulus: Thank you for the ice cream.

Me: Anytime.

Regulus: Okay, how about we talk about that other spin off story?

Me: Have no title for it yet. But I'll be adding Gold Saints like; Manigoldo, Sage, Itia, El-Cid (maybe I hate that guy), Asmita (probably not), Avenir, Aspros, Defteros,...

Regulus: Hm...That would be interesting. I can really see Manigoldo and Sage trying to kill ... Angelo.

Everyone (but Death-Mask): BHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH! Angelo!

Me: (still laughing) I can see that too.

Kardia: People would pay to see that!

Degel: I think even Athena would like to see that.

Aiolia: Yeah.

Death-Mask: REGULUS!

Regulus: FATHER SAVE ME! (Ilias places Regulus behind and Sisyphus as a bow aimed.)

Death-Mask: Damn...I was so close.

Ilias and Sisyphus: (scary mode) Do anything to Regulus and we'll hang your head on Cancer ourselves.

Death-Mask: (scared of his mind) Okay...

Everyone else: Dang, you guys sure can be scary.

Ilias: Well don't harm Regulus then.

Me: Not like anyone but Death-Mask was going to, but see your point.

Lugonis: The rest of us are smart enough to know not to piss you two off.

Sisyphus: Good.

Regulus: Hey Author-oneesama, can we talk more about that spin off story? Is Leo going to die?

Me: That second question is a major spoiler! So, that one I won't answer, but as for your fist question, I don't see why not. So, the other saints like Dohko, Mu...like Aioria will get dreams and have to find them. For Itia, I was thinking of placing him in China somewhere because I think Dohko has a right to go to his home country.

Dohko: (hugs from behind) THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Me: Any time! Also- (looks around for a moment) Where's Degel?

*Everyone looks around but Degel is no where*

Krest: I have no clue, I thought I saw her with ice-skates earlier.

Me: Ice-Skates, huh? Hm...! I know where she is, she probably decided to go to the Aquarius house Ice-Staking rink that was just built.

Krest: She has been watching the Olympics lately.

Regulus: We all have. I enjoy watching the skating.

Me: So do I. All of them are every good.

Mu: Okay now off topic,

Me: Yeah, sorry...But anyway the spin off story will be about the Itia and the others I said before. I was even thinking about bring Haruki, Francisa, and Hasgardo.

Sisyphus: Bringing back Haruki might be a good idea when it comes to Sage. He might get depressed when he can't find his twin.

Ilias: Agreed.

Me: I should make a list of them.

Krest: Good Idea.

Me: (the list) Itia, Avenir, Francisa, Hasgardo, Sage, Manigoldo, El-Cid, Asmita, Aspros, Defteros, Gate-Guard, Haruki.

Krest: Gate-Guard?

Me: I feel bad that guy, he was that gullible to the underworld fairies and since I am bringing back Itia, I thought that Gate-Guard had a right to come back and atone for the sins he was force to admit.

Krest: That is so sweet of you.

Me: I know!

Regulus: I wonder what we'll be doing?

Me: Probably be there helping out, after all there is a lot they have to catch up on.

Krest: True.

Kardia: Yeah what ever.

Me: What's your problem?

Kardia: You destroyed my book!

Me: You mean the filth?

Kardia and Milo: It's not Filth!

Everyone else: Yes it is!

Milo: Stop being so mean.

Me and Leos: Never!

Sagittarius: Please?

Me and Leos: Okay.

Scorpios: *Dumbfounded but not surprised*

Everyone else:...?

Seiya: How come I'm not in this!?

Me: Simple...I HATE YOU! *in cheery voice*

Seiya: Why?

Me: Because you suck!

Seiya *emo corner*

Regulus: Mean.

Me: His name maybe in the title of the series, but I flat out hate him.

Sisyphus: Why?

Me: For the confirmed main character, he always seems to want to die.

Seiya: It was to protect the world!

Me: So? You keep jumping to the wolf's mouth. *everyone is set laughing*

Twins: She's right!

Aiolos: Spot on as normal.

Krest: My, my you're a troublemaker then. I'm not surprised.

Seiya: Why me? *emo corner*

Me: Do I have to repeat myself? *dangerous tone*

Seiya: *scared* no.

Me: Good.

Kardia: You make Virgo look nice.

Me: I'm offended! *summons Thunder-Jaw*

Leos: Dead-Man!

Aires: Oh you are so on your own.

Aquarius: Should have kept your mouth shut.

Pieces: Bye-bye. *waves*

Kardia: Save me! *runs away with Thunder-Jaw hot on his tail*

*Degel enters the room*

Degel: Do I even want to know?

Everyone else: Nope. *winks*

Degel: Probably for the best then. Did I miss anything important?

Me: Not really. *explains everything else leaving the part about Kardia out*

Degel: Oh. And Kardia? Where is he?

Me: Don't know.

Krest: Haven't seen him.

Regulus: Left early.

Degel: Um?

Albafica: Don't worry about it, he's fine. Tea?

Degel: Sure.

Albafica: Anyone else?

Everyone but me: Sure.

Regulus: Author-oneesama are you coming.

Me: Nah, I have something to do. See you all later.

Gold Saints: Okay!

(Any one have any questions you want to the gold saints to answer do comment then!)


End file.
